Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a wireless communication system and more specifically to a method and device for detecting Primary Synchronisation Signal in LTE and LTE-Advanced communication system.
Related Art
The 3GPPs (3rd Generation Partnership Project) Long Term Evolution (LTE) refers to a standard for wireless communication of high speed data for mobile phones and terminals. LTE allows operators to use new and wider spectrum and complements 3G networks with higher data rates, lower latency. LTE Advanced standard is an enhancement on the LTE standard. LTE advanced standard includes higher order MIMO, carrier aggregation and heterogeneous networks which improves spectral efficiency per unit area.
In LTE and or LTE advanced, there are 504 unique cell ids (base station ids) and they are generally referred as physical layer cell identities (PLO). Further, PLCI are grouped into 168 physical cell groups (PLCG/Nid1) with three physical layer identities (PLI/Nid2) in each group. Signals transmitted by the base stations carry physical layer cell identities and physical layer cell groups. The part of the signal carrying PLCG is generally referred to as secondary synchronisation signal (SSS). The part of the signal carrying PLI is referred to as primary synchronisation signal (PSS).
In LTE communication network, the receivers/UEs (User equipments) are configured to establish communication and exchange information as per the LTE and or LTE advanced standards. Briefly, UEs first detect the half frame boundary and Physical layer group identities using known PSS signals. In general, the receivers correlate known PSS signal to determine the PLI and also to determine the frame boundaries as is well known in the art. Subsequently, having synchronised to the received signal the data is decoded.
However, conventional UE may not detect PSS accurately in presence of various impairments such as multipath channel, Doppler, noise, mismatch between BS (base station) and user equipment (UE) or mobile device clocks, presence of carrier frequency offset and sampling frequency offset etc. Often, conventional UE may fail to detect PSS due to presence of severe impairments. As a result UE may not establish communication with the base station.